Cinco Sentidos
by crowhime
Summary: Masaomi fazia Chikage amá-lo com todos os sentidos. [chikasaomi]
**Cinco Sentidos**

Chikage amava Masaomi, com todos seus trejeitos – e até mesmo com as piadinhas sem graça. Terminava rindo, simplesmente por gostar de tudo que havia nele. Tudo que havia sobre ele.

Gostava da forma como o loiro se arrepiava quando aspirava o perfume vindo dos cabelos tingidos, praticamente encostando o nariz atrás da orelha, deixando que o aroma agradável inebriasse seu olfato. Ele sempre estremecia em seus braços e arfava baixo devido à respiração quente próxima de sua pele.

Kida era todo mãos e toques. Ele gostava de pressionar as costas de Chikage, que retribuía o puxando mais para si, deslizando as próprias mãos pelo corpo do mais novo. Por vezes, os dedos menores que os seus buscavam sua mão, e então enlaçavam os dedos de modo firme. O loiro gostava de senti-lo – e também de ter certeza de que o maior estava ali. E Rokujo se esforçava para mostrar isso. Mais do que _precisar_ ser amado, Masaomi _merecia_ ser amado; e era isso que o maior mais gostava de fazer ultimamente. Fazia questão de manter os corpos se tocando e adorava reparar com seu tato como a temperatura da pele alva de Masaomi aumentava sob seu toque. Cada detalhe capturava-lhe a atenção.

E o gosto dele era algo incrível. O gosto do beijo e também da pele. Suas línguas sempre demoravam-se tempo demais em um beijo sôfrego, mas Chikage precisava admitir que era um prazer particular seu fazê-lo perder o ar. Não tinha vergonha de falar que era viciado em Masaomi, sua droga particular, e o melhor de tudo era que não havia restrições ou malefícios. Podia fazer uso exagerado e ainda se sentiria revigorado. Distribuía beijos em todo lugar que podia, nos lábios, na ponta do nariz, nas bochechas, na testa e pescoço.

Primeiro gostava de brincar com o piercing preso na orelha, rodeando-lhe com a língua e segurando o lóbulo entre os dentes. Nunca se cansava de macular e judiar daquela pele, cujo sabor levemente salgado inundava seu paladar. O corpo de Masaomi a essa altura se encontrava em um estado febril que nem mesmo a nudez era capaz de aliviar. Beijava-lhe o pescoço com vontade, distribuindo mordidas e chupões – cada vez mais possessivos. Traçava um caminho nem um pouco decente, admitia, mas era bastante difícil não ser indecente quando tão perto do loiro, especialmente se entre quatro paredes (embora sinceramente não se incomodasse se não estivessem).

Seu pequeno delinquente juvenil gostava de ser dominado, como o líder da Toramaru não demorou a perceber à medida que tinham aqueles encontros. Contudo, quando menos esperava, Masaomi se movia de algum jeito que fazia Chikage ficar por baixo, invertendo as posições. Ele se encaixava entre suas pernas, e seus olhos se erguiam em sua direção. Os ambarinos o fitavam de modo inconscientemente provocante e Rokujo esboçava um meio sorriso.

− Eu também quero fazer você se sentir bem, Chikage-san...

A voz rouca o deixava louco.

O loiro aproveitava-se da excitação do maior e abaixava-se, abocanhando o membro rijo. O mais velho soltava um riso trêmulo. Nem naquela posição os olhos cor âmbar deixavam de fitá-lo, então ficava praticamente hipnotizado e o encarava de volta. E Kida não deveria fazer ideia de quão sexy ficava, o que era uma ironia deliciosa. Só tornava tudo melhor e mais saboroso. E amava saber ser o único a ver aquele lado de Masaomi.

Acabava por envolver os fios tingidos entre os dedos, pressionando-lhe a parte de trás da cabeça, porque aquele garoto fazia com que perdesse o controle de si. E queria mais, muito mais, queria tudo que ele pudesse lhe dar. Mas mesmo sendo aquele que costumava dominar a situação, o menor tinha certo talento em manter o controle.

− Não... Não se contenha. Me deixe te ouvir também, _Chikage_.

Por um instante jogou a cabeça para trás. Às vezes não acreditava que alguém como Kida existia.

Sim, Masaomi também era exigente. O loiro adorava ouvir os grunhidos que o maior soltava enquanto o chupava, fazia questão de aguçar a audição para ouvir qualquer som que indicasse como conseguia dar-lhe prazer... E, apesar de costumeiramente tentar abafar os barulhos vindos de si mesmo – sinceramente, preferia muito mais ouvir ao menor – bastava ser chamado _daquele_ jeito que desistia e deixava que ele o ouvisse. Não era muito escandaloso, mas seus ruídos pareciam ser o suficiente para atiçá-lo e deixá-lo satisfeito. Com Kida, nunca ficava quieto. _Ele simplesmente não deixaria que ficasse quieto._

Uma outra coisa que Rokujo aprendeu foi sobre a personalidade com um quê de aventureiro do fundador dos Lenços Amarelos. Atribuía a isso o gosto por variar posições do mais novo. Contudo, já havia aprendido também a preferência dele por aquelas posições em que eram possíveis manter o contato visual. Assim, terminavam face a face.

Masaomi voltava a se agarrar a si. As mãos enlaçadas firmes enquanto Chikage investia o corpo contra o dele. Aqueles olhos, os quais tanto amava, o miravam com paixão e desejo e amor e tantos sentimentos que pareciam transbordar.

− Você me ama, Chikage-san...?

Talvez fosse insegurança. Mas além dos barulhos, ele gostava de fazê-lo falar de vez em quando, obrigando-o a utilizar de confirmação vocal. E poderia fazer quantas vezes ele quisesse. Falaria o quanto ele precisasse. Tudo que queria era mostrar que estava ali e todo aquele turbilhão que via nos queridos olhos ambarinos também tinha dentro de si.

− Eu amo. Amo você, Masaomi.

O amava com todos os sentidos. O amava com todo seu ser.v


End file.
